Card Mechanics
 Special Ability- unique mechanic dedicated to the players card  Double Attack- you can attack twice with this card  Triple Attack- attack three times  Quadruple Attack- attack 4 times  Hextuple Attack- attack 5 times  Decuple Attack- you can attack 10 times  Clockwork- an ability only ZTB can use, your opponent loses 1 turn and all cards are banished  Bind- face up card right next to the deck  Limit Break- a guard and where you can attack multiple times this ability may vary for different cards  Soulcount- draw 2 cards if one card is a help card you can attack again  Soulgard- a card will be placed and discarded if attacked  Soulblast- The opposite of soul charge, you take cards from the soul and put them into the drop zone  EVOLUTION BREAK- discard amount of cards and place under the card this card now have Soulgard Ex: discard 4. And this card now have hextuple attack  Overturn- all cards restand and gain 5k (may vary)  Overthrow- all cards restand and all gain 10k  Overguard- nullify an opponent an atk and regain 1 card from your rip zone and defense gains 5k and go to back to your main phase and draw 3 and atk  G-Evo- play the cast cost and upgrade the monster to whatever mode  Robo-Evo- play the cast cost and upgrade the monster to whatever mode (machines only)  Delete- put an opponent card face down and you can only tell your opp to flip it  Destiny- you can attack 9 times and gets 10000 ATK and 2000 DEF  Overkill- draw 3 and you can attack 7 times  Ultimate Break- if you have 3 cards with LB on the field the atk points from those card adds up to the card with U.B.  Chaos Break - When you use this ability you must discard 2 and draw 4 your reverse card will get a Double Attack or extra Attack, and power up of 10000  X- draw 2 card if its a H.C your card gains 2000 points  Revise link- destroy a card and your star Vader gets 1000 points  X BREAK- discard 4 cards and call a Lvl 10 on the field that card has now have 0 points all the power to the card that has X BREAK and you gain a soulcount and your opponent has no cards on the field.  Shadow Chaos- destroy a card and Gain 1000 life  Lock - amount of cards cannot attack for the end of the turn or how many ex-lock2 or lock5  Stride- when you and opp have the same level on their field you can stride on top of the same level as your opponent (only lasts for 1 turn)  Splize- your opponent loses 2 when this ability the evolve goes up to 4 and so on  Lazer Force- move a card in front of you and stop a opponent from attacking you by drawing a card